A connector for a power supply unit may be selectively connected to an electronic device (i.e., a “load”), such as a computer tablet, a laptop, or a smartphone. The connector is equipped with electrically conductive power and ground electrical contacts that may selectively electrically connect with the electronic device in order to transfer electrical current from the power supply unit to the electronic device.